New Sight
by Alyce DreamEater
Summary: I'm unwillingly blind, don't know where I am, and this planet is out to kill us. Only three things are keeping me "happy". Music, an amusing kid named Jack, and that very curious convict Riddick. A/N:There's some romance between RiddickXOC but most of it's adventure. This first chapter is a tester. I'll change the summary to a better one when I've had time to think. PLEASE ENJOY!


**A/N: 11. 04. 2015**

 **Alyce: Hey! This is just a test chapter to see if anyone likes the story! For now the rest of my other stories are on Hiatus because I'm at a serious writer's block with them. I'm really sorry about that! I've been wanting to write this one for a while, so if anyone likes this tester, let me know in a review. I want to know if I should continue!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black, but I definitely wish I did.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Blind Beginning**

' _They say most of your brain shuts down in cryosleep. All but the primitive side. The animal side. No wonder I'm still awake._

 _Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like forty, forty-plus._

 _Heard an Arab voice – some hoodoo holy man. Probably on his way to New Mecca._

 _But what route? What route?_

 _Smelled a woman – sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads._

 _And here's my real problem: Mr. Johns. Blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to Slam. Only this time he picked a ghost lane._

 _A long time between stops._

 _Long time for something to go wrong._ '

* * *

 ***~First POV~***

This is it. My entire being has been cursed. My body aches, and my veins burn. I'm no longer only human. This _BITCH_ , has bound and morphed me together with demons. Two of them. One a shadow demon, and the second...I'm not really sure. I never saw it. Though, I think she was expecting one of them to be in control of my body, not me. She'll get no such satisfaction or triumph.

' _Ah shit!_ ,' my mind exclaims. They've opened a dimensional portal with black majick, I can feel the oppressing darkness. ' _They're gonna send me through!_ '

I try to struggle away from the people holding me, but I'm weak and my body is exhausted. They won't budge. I feel evil radiating off of that traitorous bitch in waves, and I'm shoved through the unnatural portal - completely blindfolded. My eyes have always been sensitive to sunlight, so my family raised me as a blind survivalist. Teaching me how to see without sight. So these assholes blindfolding me is useless, especially since now that I'm merged with demons - I am truly blind...

As I land on my forearms, I feel cold metal beneath me, and subtle vibrations. Sitting up on my knees slowly, I hear and feel a " **THUD** _"_ right next to me, to my right. The bitch speaks behind me.

"You might actually need to survive in this world, so I'll let you have your shit back." She sneers. I light up internally, ' _MY BACKPACK!_ ' I deftly reach around my bag, grab a small but sharp throwing knife, and chuck it swiftly behind me. I hear choking and gurgling sounds as I'm hit with the smell of blood.

' _I guess I hit where I was aiming, surprisingly. I'm exhausted, and my senses are wonky._ ' I mentally cheer. As abruptly as I felt it appear, the portal I was shoved through dissolves. My shoulders finally sag and I rip off the useless blindfold. It does nothing in changing my view.

Nothing. I **_SEE_** nothing. ' _Nothing..._ ' I mentally lament.

I slowly wave my left hand in front of my face as a tear falls down it. ' _Still nothing._ ' I let out a shuddering sigh as I feel eyes on me. I'm being watched, but I don't care. Now, I'm nothing but a blind human/demon hybrid. The eyes don't feel threatening anyway, just curious. I hear a few popping and hissing sounds a ways away.

Suddenly, whatever kind of "building" I'm in starts to shake. I immediately grab my pack, shouldering it as the alarms - I think? - go off. The "building" rumbles a little more violently and I use my dwindling senses to get to safety. My instinct drags me towards the presence of the watching eyes, where a large rectangular metal and glass container stands.

' ** _Safety._** ' My instinct urges me to drop down next to it against a metal wall. Leaning against the cool container I hold tight to it blindly. I hear metallic tearing, loud winds, scraping metal and that insistent alarm.

I cover my sensitive ears from the deafening noise and finally, it stops. Everything, the noise and the shaking. But, before I can move to get up and find out what happened, fatigue takes over and I immediately lose consciousness. The last thing I hear is a loud clattering from the container next to me.

* * *

 ***~Third POV~***

Riddick stood in his cryotube, wide awake and waiting. Then he felt it, the shift in atmosphere. Through a hole in his blindfold he saw a strange rippling in the air on his right, and a portal appeared out of nowhere.

' _What do we have here?_ ' Only a few moments passed before someone was shoved through and fell to their forearms and knees, not far off from him.

It was a female, but he couldn't see her face as her head was down. She looked to be about 164 cm and a little on the petite side, though he couldn't say for sure. Her hair is a light brown with a golden sheen - reaching her waist - and her skin as pale as ivory.

' _What's this?_ ' He watched, intrigued, as she slowly sat up and back on her knees, she was blindfolded. Something was thrown from the portal and next to her. He barely saw a female figure in the portal behind her.

"You might actually need to survive in this world, so I'll let you have your shit back." He hears the figure sneer. Riddick watched closely as the blindfolded girl reached into her bag and whipped something behind her, and at the figure. Amused, he saw it was a small throwing knife as it embedded into the figure's throat, drowning her in her own blood. The portal then immediately dissolved and he looked back to the blindfolded girl.

' _She's good..._ ' He thought in interest and his animal growled in agreement. He continued to watch her, as he had nothing else to do. Her shoulders sagged and she ripped off the blindfold. She then started to slowly wave her left hand in front of her face as a tear fell down it. ' _She's blind..._ ' Riddick observed with curiosity. The girl let out a shuddering sigh as she just sat there. He heard a few popping and hissing sounds not too far away. ' _There's the something, going wrong._ ' The convict smirked internally.

Suddenly, the _Hunter Gratzner_ started to shake. Riddick watched the girl quickly grab her bag, shouldering it as the alarms went off. The ship rumbled more violently and he watched her trying to get grounded. His animal side started growling in approval as she moved to his cryotube to find safety. She dropped next to his container - on his left - and leaned against it as the ship started crash landing. He couldn't see her anymore, but he could smell her. ' _Lavender, sweat, sage, and death..._ ' He found the combination strange, but pleasing.

When the ship finally stopped, he noticed the bolts on his container had loosened enough for him to free himself from the cryotube. He quickly slammed the metal framed glass off, and it made a clattering sound as it hit the ground. The convict rolled his neck and shoulders after exiting, then looked to the left of the container.

There lay the previously blindfolded and now unconscious girl, who showed up through a strange portal. Her face had a soft jaw line as her pink lips were slightly pouted. Her eyebrows were slim with a very slight arch, and her dark lashes were long with blond tips. Her nose was small and slightly upturned. She had full bangs just above her eyebrows, as the rest of her long hair framed her face.

She was wearing a black - form fitting - cropped tank top, that reached just an inch above her belly button. On it was a lavender skull with chains around it. Her bottoms were black cargo pants, which were tucked into black knee-high combat boots. All of it complimented her petite but slightly curvy figure, in Riddick's opinion. As he looked closer, he could see tattoos covering her forearms.

He made a quick decision to move her elsewhere, so then she wasn't in his way for his plans to attack Johns. His animal side purred in content as he hauled her up and away from his container, though he ignored it. He then placed her somewhere the other survivors could easily find her and left.

' _Time to play hide and seek Johns. You're it..._ '

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alyce: SO! What do you think of my Pilot? The prologue? Is it ok? Should I continue? R &R so I can find out! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
